Kittencyclopedia is the worst
To everyone who will listen to me, please do not go here because Kittencyclopedia is the worst! None of its entries are ever funny after the first sentence. It is a total piece of junk. Junky junky junk! ALL OF IT!!!!!!! You guys suck. Your ideas about humour are lame. I suspect you all of being sophomoric lower beings, possibly Canadians... I WANNA GO HOOOOOME!!!!!!!! I HATE KITTENCYCLOPEDIA!! I HATE KITTENCYCLOPEDIA!! I HAET KITTENCYCLOPEDIA!! I HAET KITTENCYCLOPEDIA!! I HAET KITTENCYCLOPEDIA!! Just a poor imitation of Uncyclopedia! And what the hell is that logo supposed to be - some sort of ferret? What sort of idiot thinks that looks good and by the way it is badly designed. What the hell are those pictures about. At least Uncyclopedia use proper photographs and have some editing skils! Get photoshop you morons! Do you ever look at what you draw? Microsoft paintbrush became xtinct years ago! And LOLCATS stopped being funny yaers ago. GET A LIFE MORaNS! Kittencyclopedia is just a less funny version of UNcyclopeddia (which it copied)! This website isn't funny, at all, ever, in infinity!! They just try to ripoff Uncyc, except with unfunny stubs! Boring and dumb and all over the place. If Kittencyclopedia were a house it'd be a condemned crack house. Who wants to read an article about some stupid kitten? Not me. Who cares about any of this crap? None of is funny. You know how uncyclopedia is funny and interesting? Well, kittencyclopedia takes these writers and gives them a place to attempt to write comedy material after they've been banned from Uncyc. Do you really want your nerdy classmates doing standup? I don't. Do you really want your nerdly classmates trying to play the Internet equivalent of paintball? The popular kid in school is uncyclopedia - it's actually FUNNY!!! Dont even get me started on 'KIDSEXCHANGE'- this is just the sickest of the sick. What sadistic piece of shit came up with that? It might have been good if it was funny but this is just a lack of intelligence. What sort of xample are we setting for kids reading? YOU guys should be SO SUED. Little immature think-they-are-smart children are going to grow up with warped senses of humor after reading this junk! This so called HUMOR is just a load of cheap jokes and bad jokes that are so over used that they become funny. But only to LOOSERS LIKE YOU. GETOFF THE INTERNET YOU JErkS!!!!!!! The whole atmosphere is just warped and twisted. Everyone is an asshole. If you ask me all the content on Kittencyclopedia is much funnier vandalised. Junky junk junk. A load of nonsense Everything is just nonsense! incoherent madness such as The image you are requesting does not exist or is no longer available is treated as 'the pinnacle of literary exfcelence'. Who the hell are you kdidng? There is so much JUNK on this webcite I could sell it on a yard sale! It's amazing how you guys lack any sign of intelligence and are completely uncapable of constructing a cynical, sardonic phrase or caption. My grandmotther, who be a teacher, once read your cite and gave it a F. This website is NOT funny! How can you laugh at this? It sucks! It gives me a hadache! HATE HATE HAT! Who edited all this? Some 12-year old on crack? A fifty year old blind man with three fingers on one hand? Anyhow, not like the humorists who carfully craft each Uncyclopedia article. People actually put care, effort and,most importantly, humor, into them uncyclopedia articles. KITTENVYCLOPEDIANS just think up random crap and make a web page out of it. That is so NOT cool! :( NOT cool! NOT COOLEVER. Racist Humor Nazis How Kittencyclopedia has survivd this long is completely beyond me. It should have been shut down by the Internet years ago. Why even visit here when you can just go to Uncyclopedia? At least people there have even a trace of a sense of humor! Kittencyclopedia is just JUNK JUNK JUNK and CRAP CRAP CRAP CARP CRAPPY CARP! If you want a good wiki, go to Uncyclopedia where thay at least know how to spell, let alone form a funny article. DUMASSES. Kittencyclopedipoop is just a pale imitation of it! You are all humor nazis at Kittencyclopedia. Just like Hitler. At least Uncyc is funny! Nobody cares about Kittencyclopedia because it is just junky junky junkJUNK. bURN KITTENCYLOPEDIA DOWN!!!1 BURNBURNBURN!! bURN IT AND LET US WATCH11!!!!!1!11111 URN KITTENCYCLOPEDIA AND SET IT IN SMOK AND LET IT BURN BURN BRUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!!!1111!!!!11111!!!!! I read an Kittencyclopedia article and it almost made me CRy, because I realised that whoever wrote it must have a lot of hate in their heart to think of things like that. I hope you find Jesus Christ. I don't think it's funny, and if you do, you're not entitled to your own opinion ats it is horrible, cruel, and I think it's twisted. I'm sure there are better tings to do with the Internet. In fact I am going to find them and while I am doing that I am going to get you shut down. And copying a site that does such a service like Uncyclopedia just makes it SIckER!!! I don't know what the point of writing this is, I just feel saddened... it seems like you are all assholes and the world will be a better place when you twisted people decide to end their miserable existances. Reading anything on this site rather hurts my brain than my feelings. You guys are so clueless I'm really not gonna write anymore.......................... F**k Kittencyclopedia You guys think your sooo funny, but you are all horseshit. Uncyclopedia is way better than you douchebags. You guys have nothing better to do with your time than make minor edits to shitty articles. I bet none of you have ever kissed a girl. And don't lie and say you have, because I know. GO TO HELL YOU DOUCHEBAGS! Kittencyclopedia is like someone crapped in a hat and decided to call it pie. NOT FUNNY. NOT ONE GODDAMN BIT. You guys can go to hell. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH KITTENCYCLOPEDIA? THIS ISN'T FUNNY, and neither is ANYTHING ON KITTENCYCLOPEDIA! I HATE YOU! Nothing here is ever funny. Everyone who spends any more time than 10 minutes of their day on Kittencyclopedia is a nerd who probably hasn't seen the sun since school let out for the summer. Here's a helpful tip: GET SOME FRESH AIR! Nobody who is a registered here knows anything about comedy. Kittenclycopedia doensn't is funny kittenclycopedia doens't is funny!!!! is every boring!!! there they are only BAD HUMOR nobody in the wrold can understand!!!!!! this is not funnny in th world!!!! kittencyclpopeda DOENSN'T IS FUNNY you are only stupdo people who dOsn't't know how to write &and think you are SO FUNNNY!!!!!! you are the BORING MOST EVER!!!! AND THE PEOPLE WHAT LAUGHTS WITH KITTENCLYCLOPEDIA IS JUST STUPID EVER!!!! stupid upid ever!! why doensn't you do something FUNNY!!! you do only BORING!!! no FUNNNY!!!!!!!!!!BORNIG!!!! DIE KITTENCLYCLOPEDIA!!! GO TO HELL HELL IS WHERE KITTENCLYCOPEDIA IS WANT TO BE